


Kibi and Elisabetha- Carving your own Path

by IllyasJames



Series: Happy Ever After [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dorks, F/F, Family, Happy Ending, M/M, duty over happiness, mention of drinking by people younger than 18, mention of pregnancy by one younger than 18, mention of trans character, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: For those following my Chosen path story, this is the story of Kibi and Elisabetha.It contains several pieces of information cut from the original piece.





	Kibi and Elisabetha- Carving your own Path

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the short stories. It was a puzzle to get it up as apparently the file had reformatted itself during the last update of my word processor. But here it is, the story of friendship, self exploration and finding your own destiny.

Kibi and Elisabetha- Carving your own Path 

The door shuts with a soft click, the bag slips down the shoulder and gets abandoned on the floor right next to the person leaning against it. 

Princess Elisabetha Olegieva Plisetskaya Nikiforova yawns without even bothering to hold her hand to her mouth. The sudden turn on of her bedside light startles her enough to make her squeak.

“Since when are you this squeaky?” Constantin leans forward to give his sister a stern look. 

“Since I did not expect to get ambushed in my own room at 3:40 in the night.” Elisabetha walks over and pushes her brother against his shoulder. “Especially not by their eighteen year old brother who has a birthday in two weeks and would like to make it.” 

She smiles at him and slowly sits down on her bed. “I am very tired though as I came as soon as mothers message reached me. So what is so important that it could not wait till I woke up tomorrow for lunch?” 

“We got a very interesting report. The luck was that as the one making the report had no idea who you were that it was a more general description of somebody claiming that a non native woman was allowed entry into the Forbidden Palace of the Heavenly Kingdom.” Constantin looks at Elisabetha's face, he's not disappointed when he sees it turn sour.

“Are there any worries The Nihon council will figure out it's me.” She looks at her brother.

“Don't worry Liza dear, according to Tanya they believe it is a lie fabricated to disrupt the negotiations.” He leans back on his arms. 

“How can I not worry about that Kostik, if they believe that they could mess up everything again.” Liza feels any sense of being tired leave her mind. “Plus they will find out about it sooner or later, I seem to be in a situation that will reveal it eventually.” 

“Something we need to worry about?” Kostik feels himself get worried. “Did something happen?” 

Liza's head moves in a no movement before it becomes a slow yes. “I was planning to tell you all once mom and dad were back.” 

“Tell me now and I promise not to say a word to even Tanya.” He lifts up his hand in the way they used to seal their pacts when they were young kids. 

“It's that I know you are as good as your word.”

~~

Kibi slowly stirs the tea her mother made her pour her for the third time. “All I'm asking is that you try to talk with father about this.” 

Her mother sighs. “Why bother dear. It is not that he ever listens, and the man he chose for you is a good one. I'm certain you can find it in you to make the best of the marriage.” 

Kibi looks up. “Make the best. What if I want a relationship that makes me happy, is that not what should be best. What you would want for me, for all of us?” 

Her mother looks up, a calm resolve in her eyes. “You are so young still my child. You will learn that sometimes happiness takes a back seat to what is best for the family.” Her eyes look down again. “Please be more gentile though making tea is a delicate art.” 

“I want more in life than making tea and looking pretty.” Kibi knows she is pouting but seeing her mother like this reminds her once again that her life will never go as she wants it. 

A sad chuckle passes her mother's lips. “If that was what destiny had wanted for you it would not have made you a member of the Imperial family.” 

The door to the tea room gets thrown open making both Kibi and her mother spill some of their tea. Prince Naozane walks into the room with a smug grin on his face. 

“They signed it, and with Iwa running off the way that she did I'm certain that my plan will be taken in effect.” His eyes spot Kibi and a scowl forms on his brow. “What are you doing here?” 

“I… I...” Kibi's hand moves over the tea set up. “Mother was going over the finer details of the tea ceremony to prepare me for the upcoming engagement celebration.” 

“Forget it. Go get you sisters and your cousins. I have some great news to tell them.” He just waves his hand completely expecting her to do as he told her. Which she does as she knows opposing her father will only get them all into trouble. 

Lucky it seems Suzuka had seen father arrive and came down the hall the moment Kibi stepped out and closed the doors behind her. 

“Ah Suzuka, please can you get Yukiko from the gardens, father has something he wishes to tell us all and you know how much he hates to wait.” 

Knowing the gardens are the furthest away from their current location and that her sister never runs, Kibi hoists up her kimono and bolts for Hina's room the moment she has stepped out of sight. She just hopes that father is so busy gloating he once again forgets to notice Nao, as Kibi has no doubt he is not going to tell them everything. 

That night Hina, Kibi, and Sakura, do their very best to comfort a distraught Yukiko, each of them promises to do everything in her power to make certain their cousin makes it back to the man she had no issue with being betrothed to. After getting her to finally fall asleep they start to put down a plan. 

“After all, we are better off in Rus than here.” Hina looks at her two co-conspirators. “We will never be more than bargaining chips as long as the Imperial house stands on outdated pillars.” 

~~

Elisabetha manages the first two days of the Nihon visit without much of a hitch. Not once had she needed to run and flee to relieve herself of her food. Of course she knows she had mostly Maya to thank for that. Her contact with the Thai had always been good ever since they had first crossed paths nearly two years earlier, but it had proven to be of immeasurable value in her current situation.

Poorly it just so happened that Maya and Phichit had run off at one point both exclaiming to have an urgent task to complete, leaving Liza at her own during that afternoon's tea. The sweets did not sit well with her and she slowly but surely felt herself getting ill. 

“Here.” a handkerchief with some Nihon seaweed cookies is placed under her nose, when she looks up she sees it is Kibi who is offering “You look like you could use it.” Kibi smiles.

Liza is about to decline when her stomach makes a nasty twist. She grabs a cookie and before she can even smell it she's already chewed it down. “Thank you.” 

Kibi smiles. “Please don't worry. You are not the first person with morning sickness I've been around. One of our cousins had them so violently we all took turns taking care of her.” 

Elisabetha takes a quick step back. A look down tells her that her clothes show nothing, so how? 

The question must be clear on her face as Kibi grabs her arm and guides her to one of the decorative chairs lining the hall they are in. 

“Do not worry. I have always been very good in spotting these kind of things.” Kibi blushes. “When I was younger I dreamed of becoming a doctor growing up.” She sighs deeply before setting her shoulders. “Now that you know I know Liza, who else knows and how can I help you with this? As I assume it is of the utmost importance that none of the retinue or the Imperial family find out. Correct?” Liza nods. 

The next day Liza dragged Kostik along to talk to Kibi, hoping to catch the girl without too many people about. Getting her break a few times when her assistant Nao manages to send Yuuri to get things for his Lady. But not before Kostik made at least three jokes at Liza's expense. 

“I'm sorry Liza, I honestly do not know if Yuuri is single or even inclined to men in any way. I at least think so for the last bit as when he spoke about the Prince your brother he seemed more interested and demure one would be when talking simply about one they admired.” 

“So he spoke about Vitya. Anything I should know?” Liza leans closer, a secretive grin on her face. 

Kibi opens her mouth to answer but gets interrupted by one of the Nihon guards. 

“Lady Kibi, your father Prince Naozane wishes to speak with you this very instant.”

It is clear she is to go along with the guard at once so she says her goodbyes to Liza and Kostik before seeing what ever it was her father had wanted to talk about.

 

~~ 

Naozane looks up from the photo's his guards have just delivered to him. The ones showing his daughters and nieces talking to the Oldest Prince fill him with glee as he is certain they are the best candidates. It's just the pictures he has of his youngest daughter looking way to at ease with the Katsuki boy that have him worried. 

That boy should not have been allowed to be here to begin with, after all had he not dug up that old law that stated he should marry when his mother had requested permission to let him stay back in Nihon. The boy was a threat to his plans. 

It had irritated him that his father had simply laughed it off when the scribes son had pointed at the Prince and claimed they were friends. As if one could become friends in such a short period of time. Then he found out his father had payed for the boy to follow more elaborated classes, even funding his training to become a diplomat.

If at any moment that annoying crown Prince finds out that this Katsuki Yuuri and the Yuutan he met back then are the same. 

Why had the boy not married before coming here? Now there was a good chance he would wiggle himself into the position of Ambassador for Nihon here in Rus, and that position should be his. After all once one of his daughters gets married to the Prince it should only be logical that he as her father gets a high position like that. It is what he deserves. It is what he has been working at for all these years, and some backwater country kid will not take it from him. 

Luckily he knows just how to get his wish.

He looks up when he hears the soft knock on the door of his room. What is the use of daughters after all if they can't help you forward in life. 

~~

After Liza runs out of the Library Kibi stares at her books. Her hands are shaking too badly to do anything productive with them. Nao kneels down at her knee. Somewhere between the buzzing in her ears she can hear her assistant hum a lullaby to her in order to calm her down.

“Please Nao, I am not a baby you don't need to coddle me.” Kibi grins mockingly.

Nao smiles back softly. “I have taken care of you from when you were but a baby, I know you. I know you well enough that if you had walked out of this room as you were just now you would have looked up your father and slammed your fist right in his face.” 

Kibi's mouth drops open, ready to deny, then she closes it and smiles dryly. “You do know me too well.” She sighs. “I wish I could do just that, but I need to keep on his friendly side or I would surely be sent back even before the candidates are chosen.”

Both woman stand up and slowly clean up the books and papers Kibi had been using. They have the place immaculate right when Mari comes knocking to ask if the Lady Kibi has anywhere to be. Being a proper guard and follow along on their way to the room Hina and Sakura share. 

That evening she stands with her sisters cousins and the other Ladies in the clearing left for them by the people around. Seeing her Great-Uncle greet the Emperor of Rus filled her with a pride to be here she hadn't felt for her country and family in quite some time. It makes her smile ruefully for a second wondering how much more at ease Liza talks about being who she is and how her family is towards her. 

Because of this she misses most of the speech by Oleg and only fully tunes back in when Liza sends her a quick wink. Prince Victor, as she is still a bit apprehensive in calling him Vitya, steps forward explaining to everyone how he will make his candidates known. 

She is not surprised to find him choosing Hina, nor the quick nod her sister gets from Prince Nicolas before she accepts. Seems that part of their plan is going as it should, which means the next candidate to be chosen should be her cousin. 

Sakura accepts once Vladimir sends her a quick wink, it is that she knows her cousin or surely she would have missed the fact she bowed so deeply for no other reason than to hide her blush and grin. 

Kibi feels the tension grow in her stomach, if only she could wish the universe to do her bidding, a sudden thought strikes her mind. What if Yuuri declines. After all he was not instructed to accept like they had been.

~~ 

Elisabetha looks at Kibi's face change from one emotion to the next. It seems her new friend is getting quite unhinged already and they haven't even actually started yet. When their eyes meet she sends a wink to let her know that everything is alright and she doesn't need to be worried at all. Constantin nudges her arm with his elbow.

“Could you try not to flirt with the Lady,” he whispers in her ear, “for one might notice and get the girl in trouble.” 

Realizing that he is more than right she tries to keep a straight face, failing fantastically when it becomes clear that Yuuri had missed Victor stating his name and he has to be nudged to the stage by Kibi's guard. It seems that neither she or the Imperial cook were imposed on the situation at hand, which is good as one could use all the support he could get.

When Kibi grabs his hand to calm him down there's a calm that comes over him that surprises even her. His response could not be stated clearer. The eruption of sound coming from all the people of Nihon almost drowns out the outcry of Emperor Hideyoshi. 

Elisabetha is the only one that sees Kibi change her grip from his hand to his wrist and by the twitch in his fingers she is holding on very tightly. After that everything goes exactly as they had rehearsed it in their father's office. 

When Naozane interfered and tried to persuade the Emperor he was nicely cut in by Kibi and with Elisabetha offering her help all was decided before anyone else could say anything against it. Even dinner had gone as expected. 

It isn't till after the exchange of courting gifts the next morning, while sitting outside looking at her brothers making a fool of themselves to provoke a reaction out of the head guard that Elisabetha learns of Kibi's more violent tendencies. 

“I swear, I think the only reason father never allowed me to learn any sports is that he had a just fear of me using it against him at one point.” Kibi hufs, making Nao cough in her fist s few times. “I have been informed I might have a short temper at times.” 

“Dear Lady,” Nao looks over her shoulder “was it not just this morning we needed both me and Yuuri's mother to keep you from going over to his office and use the gift originally brought here for Sakura to offer as a blunt weapon?” 

“It may be so, but surely, although your displeasure about violence is obvious, do you not believe my action would be just. That gift was simply sub-par, and he brought it fully knowing so.” 

Both keep talking even after the fencing match commences and it starts raining. They are still talking when it is called that all of them have to go inside as the rain is only getting worse. Kibi turns just in time to see Yuuri stumble, calling out to him.

~~

Both spend the week Yuuri is kept in his room to get better by learning each other languages even better. Plus Liza shows Kibi just what she does for the family between her duties as princess and her education. Finally revealing who the other parent of her child is.

“You got to be kidding?” Kibi drops the small bite she was about to put in her mouth. Having people sneak her Nihon food from the kitchen is easy as she can simply blame it on being used to it, and Liza seems to thrive on it much better. 

“Nope.” Liza shakes her head, grinning. “I had made the same assumption when I went there, but it seems their definition of only women are allowed inside the Forbidden Palace a bit more broad then even I had counted on.” Her hand rests on the small bump starting to form, still nicely hidden by her clothes. 

“Not to mention I was even more surprised that I was able to fall for one like her.” Liza puts a small savory bite in her mouth. “Well not that it was a woman I fell for, like my brother I have always known where my preferences lie. But that it didn't have to be one that had all the parts as well.” 

Kibi blushes deeply. “How did your parents take it? You know? Having more than one child like that?” She looks down at her hands. 

Liza puts her hand over it, squeezing it softly. “The moment I told them I was going to have the best looking wife they accepted it, as that are the people they are. Plus who in their decent mind would correct a five year old over something like that.” 

“I'm certain almost all parents in Nihon would. The thought to have a child unable to have a relationship that will lead to children is unimaginable.” 

She looks up when Elisabetha starts laughing. “Oh my, your people would have a field day over me.” Her hand lies on her stomach again, this time because the laughter shakes it too much and it stings a bit. “Or they would insult my darling by calling her a man. Oh, that would insult more than just her. It would insult the Heavenly Empress.” 

“But you can't be together with her, are the guards not sworn in for life?” 

“Yes, and we talked about it. Truth is, neither wanted more than what we had, the child is simply a bonus.” Liza leans forward. “I'm certain she and I would have driven one another mad in no time.” 

Her breath ghosts Kibi's lips. “After all, we were too alike. I need one that balances me, that can stand up to me when I am being headstrong.” 

Kibi turns with a dark blush. “I hope you'll find her one day. I know you deserve as much to be happy as anyone else.” 

“Yeah, I'm sure I will.” Liza smiles softly before taking another bite. 

~~ 

Seeing Yuuri well enough at the picnic really eases Kibi's mind, as she had been too worried when his ailment had taken longer and longer. When the talk about taking the boats start she tries to get in the same as Liza and Kostik, but Nao reminds her to stay near Yuuri after all she is the chaperon now. This gives her a great view on what happens, and if her foot may have given Yuuri's a slight nudge just when he was about to regain his balance no one is the wiser as she cleverly hid it under Hina's Kimono to do so. 

~~

That evenings dinner with all of them in the family dining hall is one Elisabetha will never forget. The look on Lady Anya's face when Georgi not just proposes to Mila but is rewarded with a resounding 'yes' but then Victor declares that Stasya has to inform their father as this calls for an elevation into Baronhood. Making Georgi go up in rank over the one she dumped him for. It was to die for. 

She lets Kibi take her on a small walk around the park afterwards. Telling her exactly how everyone had always seen that something was there but that she doubted anyone had seen this.

“And with a frog!!!!” Liza laughs. “They are the first to have found their happy ever after, I'm certain Mila's parents will put in some haste. I swear they always think Mila is fickle, even when she clearly is not.” 

“Are you feeling right?” Kibi tries to make her turn her face so that she can look into Liza's eyes. “You are sounding a bit melancholic.” 

“Shouldn't I? Is love not both the best as the saddest feeling there is. It can lift you over the highest towers when all goes well, but if you can't hold onto it...” Liza shakes her head. “I wish to go to my room. If you see Kostik tell him I retired for the night.” 

She had every intention to sleep yet at a little past one she finds herself in a need for something hearty. So against better judgment she sneaks out and finds her way into the kitchen used by the Nihon Imperial family. Surely someplace there's bound to be something she could eat that wouldn't be missed.

When the lights go on she is too startled to even dive behind something. To her amazement the scribe she knows to be Yuuri's mother is standing along the head cook both looking at her with equally kind smiles. 

“It seems we have ourselves a little scavenger her. Looking for something in particular.” 

“Well,” Liza bites her lip, her hand on her stomach “something savory and filling?” 

Both look pleased when she uses common Nihon with them. The cook nods a few time. “I know just the thing. Just sit. Standing is not good for you both.” 

One look down her body tells her that her nightrobe fell open, and as her preferred night wear is a legging and a tight shirt they do nothing to hide her situation, it is all to clear she is pregnant. 

Hiroko guides her to a seat before stepping in and help her husband prepare a fantastic dish they tell her is actually their Yuuri's favorite. They ask her no questions and Liza for once doesn't try to fill the silence with talking. All she does is eat and be content. 

When the dish is cleared she hands it to Hiroko who quickly rinses it off. After that Liza simply sneaks back out and goes to her room mostly unseen, before sleeping soundly till morning. 

And if she sneaks over a few more times afterwards it's no one the wiser.

~~

Liza goes over the last details for the grand ball when Kibi storms in. The doors get slammed with such force that she fears they might falter and break. The brisk footsteps before Kibi drops in the chair next to her make her fear Naozane struck again. 

“That bumbling idiot.” Kibi's fist hits the table. “I knew he was a fool but surely how big of an idiot can one be.” The fierce look on her face makes Liza nearly take a step back. “Did you know he retracted his permission to be courted? I mean if he wasn't such an absolute fool he would have told somebody of the Nihon court. Luckily he only told Victor before locking himself in his room.” 

Liza drops the papers she is holding. “He did what! But he can't is he does that, then...” she feels her thought race by the implications of this action.

“Don't worry. Stasya apparently arrived just in time to pick up Victor and prevent from anyone to find out.” Kibi slumps down. “We had an intervention. We may have saved this yet.” 

“May?” 

“Yes. May. They will go on a dinner date tonight, then they hopefully not completely screw everything up.” Kibi smiles softly. “Victor is informed to inform Yuuri about that little family secret. That should do it.” 

Before Liza can say anything she finds her hand in Kibi's and lips pressed against her knuckles. 

“Thank you for listening. I needed this off my chest before I exploded.” Her eyes scan the paperwork on the table. “I will let you do your work, after all you still have a lot to get in order.” 

~~

The Ball was a great success, all the proposals they had been working so hard on to get together paid off. After the couples are ushered out of the room to sign the papers Kibi finds herself held in Elisabetha's arms dancing a waltz. 

“I talked with father about providing you with an education here. Hopefully we can get that in order before it is time to leave.” Liza's hand shakes softly against her lower back. “We will do anything to help you find your happy ending.” 

It takes her all night and most of the next day to figure out why Liza looked so sad while saying it.

~~

Who the idiot was that provided the alcohol to the Nihon court was going to die. Elisabetha looks down at the large wine stain in her dress. It was the only one she had left that still fitted and looked decent and now it was ruined. 

To her amazement it is the Emperor of Nihon that suggest what she could put on instead.

“Do not think we had not noticed you getting gifts send to you from the Heavenly Kingdom, and by the Heavenly Empress' approval no less. Surely they must have sent you something to wear.” The man grins like a fool to a pet. “After all we are now family. Soon our blood and your blood will flow together. That is something they do not have.” 

She look at her parents and when her mother calmly nods she turns and walks to her room to slip in the outfit she had received just the other day. One that did absolutely nothing to hide her condition.

Many of the Nikiforov present, no matter the intoxication levels, congratulate her, it is when the Nihon council and Prince Naozane spot her all hell break loose. 

The man takes one look at her, a mean grin forming on his face. “So the future pride of the Nikiforov's is nothing but some harlot. No wonder you were so desperate to keep it hidden.” He turns to the Emperor. “Surely even you can see oh Tenno Heika, that a family that allows such behavior can not be trusted with a treaty.” 

The Emperor looks a bit glassy. “I do not see why not? As long as she is inclined to marry the man that got her pregnant there is surely nothing wrong with it.” The man smiles. “They have enough family members that can take in the child so that her dignity isn't soiled.” 

Her father looks ready to cause a scene when Liza steps forward.

“There is no man, the other parent of this child that I will be raising is one of the head guards to the Heavenly Empress herself. And just because I chose to keep it without a ring around my finger makes me not lose my dignity. In fact I think it increased it.” 

“Are you claiming a woman put a child in you?” Naozane laughs nastily. “Do you think we are fools. No woman can do such a thing. Plus if you are inclined to women you never had any dignity to begin with.” 

Liza sees the angered look on the Nihon emperor's face and she for a moment fears that she may have ruined the situation after all. 

That is when Kibi steps forward, a soft blush on her cheeks from some of the alcohol she apparently was given by somebody, and before anyone can even think of stopping her she swings her fist right into her father's face. 

“For years I have been told that as a Lady I have too much dignity to go around and slap you like you should have been slapped years ago. But as you claim I never had any to begin with,” Kibi looks at her fist a loopy grin on her face “this felt really good.” Then she bops her head.

“But I know something that will feel even better.” She walks over to Liza.

“May I?” Kibi looks worried and Liza with all her Nikiforov romantic soul nods.

Kibi cups her face and kisses her just right.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 16: Monday November 12; When love makes the world go round
> 
> Happy Ever After extra story 2: Wednesday November 14; The Chulanont Conundrum.


End file.
